The Sky's Awake
by Krististina
Summary: Anna Summers is a kind five year old orphan who lives with her cousin Rapunzel and many others at Oaken's Orphanage. But could her sunny life become happier when she meets Elsa Daries?
1. Chapter 1

Anna Summers was a small five year old girl with ginger-red hair in pigtails and aquamarine eyes. She was an orphaned, only child and was taken into Oaken's Orphanage, a small orphanage with only a handful of children, just before her first birthday. Yet for some reason, she was an extremely energetic and happy person. Her only family left was her cousin, Rapunzel, who was also orphaned and an only child. Rapunzel was the same age as Anna and was orphaned when she was three. She had long blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. "Come on come on come on!" Anna exclaimed, pulling her cousin down the stairs of the orphanage. "What are we in such a hurry for?" Rapunzel was confused. She had just woke up to Anna forcing her to get herself ready quickly without telling her what for. Rapunzel was a big sleeper, but she barely ever woke up after Anna. Anna definitely had a reason to be up in such a hurry. "Someone new is coming, someone new is coming!" Anna said loud and excitedly. "Oh, that." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "But that's not for another hour, Anna..." It was true. The new child was to come at ten o'clock am, but it was still only nine.

"Fine. You go do something for an hour. I'm going downstairs." Anna skipped downstairs to hear Oaken and Gerda, an appointee, whispering. Anna hid herself behind a bookshelf to hear their soft whispers better, leaning her ear closer.

"She should be here in a few minutes, ya?"

"Yes Oaken. Elsa Daries, I think. Poor girl is eight years old. Been orphaned since she was four but her caretaker has just passed. Oh! I hear a car in the drive way now."

Gerda walked up to open the orphanage door and a little girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes walked in with a man, who instantly bowed. Anna held a giggle as his wig hung off his head, clamping her hand to her mouth.

"Mr. Weselton, madam. fifteenth uncle of Elsa Daries."

"Yoohoo! Welcome Mr. Weaseltown. I am Oaken and this is Gerda, yeah?"

"Mr. _Weselton_, Sir Oaken. Well, I'll be off now. Have a good time, Elsa."

The tiny man walked out the door into a large car and drove away.

"Well Elsa, I am Gerda, and this is Oaken. We will be introducing you to the other children in about twenty-minutes. You can have some time in our play area!"

Elsa didn't look very happy, but not upset either. She just stared at Gerda, and walked to the play area. She was only three meters away from Anna at the bookshelf when Anna got to her senses and managed to quickly sneak back upstairs. She talked with Rapunzel for another twenty or so minutes before Kai, another appointee came up and called everyone down to meet the new child. Everyone seemed excited but Anna looked overjoyed. Did Elsa like the same things as she did? What did she like to do? Did she like chocolate as much as she did? Running downstairs, instantly the kids got into a circle on a small carpet. "Everyone, meet Elsa Daries!" Kai announced, holding a hand in Elsa's direction, who was standing in the middle. Gerda stood up from a chair and started to speak. "Can everybody stand up and say their names as we go around? Let's start with you, Ariel." And names went on. From Ariel to Belle to Adam and Merida, everyone was listed. Elsa just stared at the ground. The emotionless eyes flicked to people as their names were called, but they were not interested. And Gerda, who loved seeing children get along, was not very happy with Elsa's interest in no children. But she knew just who to call. As the reset of the kids were playing or eating a snack, Gerda called Anna. "Anna." She said, gesturing the small girl to herself. She walked right to her. "Yes, Gerda?" Anna looked a little worried. Was she in trouble? "I just need your help. Can you try to be Elsa's friend?" Anna's face went from worried to excitement and delight, playfully saluting and running straight to Elsa, who was sitting on a chair.

"Hi Elsa!"

"What do you need."

Elsa's voice was straight forward and it was ice cold. Nothing Anna's warm voice couldn't do.

"I'm Anna."

"I know."

It wasn't easy socializing with Elsa. But Anna was still determined to be this quiet girl's friend.

"Can you tell me something about yourself?"

"...I like to read."

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Anna ran to a bookshelf and pulled out one of her favourites. Charlotte's Web.

"This is my favourite book. Would you like to read it?"

Anna held the book in front of her, and Elsa cautiously took it. She opened the cover and began to read the first page. Anna continued to stare, at first Elsa's eyes were slowly going through the words, but soon they were darting across the page, clearly interested in the book. She considered it a triumph and went back to Gerda. "Gerda! Gerda! I gave her a book and she read it, and I think she likes it cause she likes to read and she was reading it so fast and-" "What great progress. Especially for someone who hasn't smiled in four years. My, you are a wonder Anna." Four years? Anna was baffled. How could someone possibly live four years without smiling. Anna would giggle at almost anything. It'd be impossible to live like that for a couple of hours. The determination Anna had once had went up my miles and she ran up to her bed, scribbling on a piece of paper with a green crayon. Her favourite colour. And soon, night came and she fell asleep.

The next morning, she actually woke up later then others. She rushed to get ready and go downstairs, dashing up to Elsa, who was once again on the chair, and reading Charlotte's Web. Anna smiled and went up to her.

"Elsa. I drew you something."

Elsa looked up from her book at the green drawing on Anna's paper. It was messy, of course. But the details in it were great and she could see just what she had drawn. A pig with looking up at a spider in it's web. Charlotte and Wilbur. Elsa tilted her head, slowly reaching her hands out to the drawing, and handed the book back to Anna.

"I'm finished."

"Already?!"

"I told you I liked reading."

And Anna dashed to the bookshelf again, returning with another book, this one titled Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The next day Anna came back with another picture and another book. This went on for two weeks and eventually they started reading together.

***

"And he shouted... Ava-... Avee...Avae..."

"Avada Kedavra."

"Right. totally what I meant. And the little baby was... Let's finish this chapter tomorrow."

"Alright."

They walked to the kitchen counter, where they took each took a piece of chocolate from a small plate, Anna taking milk chocolate and Elsa taking white.

"Mmmmm... I love chocolate." Anna said, devouring her piece. Elsa ate her's more delicately, but just her eyes told you how much she enjoyed the sweet treat. Turns out the two had a lot in common. Their favourite books were fantasy, but there was still a lot of other good books out there, they both adored chocolate, and they both loved snow. Anna's favourite season was Summer. But she _loved_ snow. You could do everything with it. Snowmen, snow forts, snow balls, everything. So on the first snow day at the orphanage that year, Anna's eyes practically were twinkling. She shoved on her jacket and mittens and ran outside with Elsa and the other orphanage kids.

"Elsa! Elsa! Come on come on let's have a snowball fight!"

"Alright, but don't slip Anna."

The two were classified as friends now, but Elsa still hadn't smiled. There was flicks of happiness in her eyes here and then, but her mouth hadn't even curled once. The two ran over to where there was lot's of snow and made about twenty snowballs. And they fought with each other for a long time. Eventually Anna started running, making it harder for Elsa to aim at Anna.

"Anna, slow down!"

"Woo!"

"Anna!"

"Agh!"

Anna had jumped over a large snow mound, Elsa slipping on ice, the snowball in her hand soaring at Anna's head midair.  
Kai, who was supervising everyone, ran straight to the two, Elsa holding Anna in her arms.

"Elsa, what have you done?"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna."

But then Anna's eyes fluttered open, cheeks still red from cold."

"Elsa."

She whispered.

"You told me not to slip. But you still slipped."

Anna giggled. Elsa's mouth started to curve, and then they both started giggling their hearts out. Elsa's first smile in four years. And they giggled there for a solid five minutes, waists aching, tears falling out of their eyes. They ran back inside to get some hot cocoa, coming right back out again to start building more things with snow.

It was the most fun either of them had had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

After that, the two were instantly best friends. Gerda could only say it the friendship was "simply meant to be" and that the two were inseparable. The two would giggle, run and play everywhere. But what they loved to do the most was go outside and play in the snow. Whenever they had the chance, they'd pull on their winter gear and run outside.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered. It was late night and Elsa was sound asleep. She stirred, groaning.  
"Elsaa! Wake up wake up wake up!"  
"Anna, go back to sleep..."  
"I can't. The _sky's awake. _So _I'm awake. _So we _have to play!_"  
"Go play by yourself!"  
A silence. Anna let out a small giggle, whispering,  
"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_  
Elsa smirked._You know all my weaknesses Anna.  
_"Come on come on come on!" Anna giggled, pulling Elsa downstairs, pulling on jackets and gloves as they ran outside. the two made a snowman the size of Anna, small body with a large head. "I love him!" Anna giggled, hugging the snowman. "His name is Olaf." Elsa beamed.  
_"_Elsa!_"  
_"Yeah?  
"Follow me!"  
Anna giggled more, pulling her inside and upstairs again, opening a window, just managing to reach the roof of the orphanage and propping herself at the top with Elsa.  
"Elsa. The _Sky's _Awake."  
"So your awake. You sure told me that already."  
They both erupted in giggles, watching the stars, pointing out constellations they knew. Soon, they put themselves back in bed, still smiling and filled with tiny giggles.

The next morning, Gerda surprised everyone at the orphanage, She held many small t-shirts, and said she had one specially made for each and every one of them! Everyone's shirts had something special about them. Ariel's had a conch shell, Belle's had a book, and Elsa and Anna both had snowmen on them. Just like Olaf. Elsa's also had a little snowflake, and Anna's had a pretty pink flower. Elsa's shirt was an icy blue, and Anna's was a spring green. The two smiled when they got them. "I'm going to go ask Rapunzel what she got. Wait! You haven't met Rapunzel yet! Come on Elsa! Come on!" Anna pulled Elsa to where Rapunzel was sitting, both giggling. "Cuz! Cuz! This is Elsa! She's my best friend! And Elsa, this is my cousin, Rapunzel." The two waved at each other, smiling, and Rapunzel smirked and said, "Be careful. My cousin is a really strange person. It might rub off on you." Elsa and Rapunzel giggled, Anna's face saying "Well excuuuuuuuse me." But eventually, all three of them were erupting in giggles. After the laughs died down, Anna remembered why else she came to see Rapunzel. "Oh yeah. Rapunzel. What did you get?"

After Rapunzel and Elsa talked a bit, the two were both friends instantly. Although Rapunzel's best friend was Belle, occasionally she would play outside with them. After playing a bit in the snow, Rapunzel went back to Belle as Elsa and Anna talked again about the stars, taking out a sheet of paper and mapping the ones they remembered.  
"We can use the map tonight, Elsa."  
"Yeah."  
"What's your favourite, Elsa?"  
"Aries."  
"Why?"  
"Cause it's almost like my last name, Daries. I'm a constellation!"  
The two bursted into giggles again, and then Oaken called them for lunch. A nice cheese and ham sandwich. Oaken knew about their love for chocolate, and had secretly put a piece under their sandwiches, so other children wouldn't see. The two smiled, eyes closed, as the sweet chocolate melted in their mouths. "Mmm. Caramel." the two giggled again, not knowing why, but they giggled. They finished their sandwich and went back to the chair by the bookshelf to read again. This time, Anna actually able to pronounce the spells. And again, at late night, they snuck onto the roof. Anna gasped as she pointed to a cluster of stars.  
"Elsa! Elsa! Look!"  
"What, Anna?"  
"That constellation!"  
Elsa gasped to. And at the same time, they said the same thing.  
"It's Olaf!"


	3. Chapter 3

Olaf was right there! In the sky! The two gave each other an immense smile as Elsa took a crayon from their box and mapped it out, right beside Orion. Giggling as they worked, dotting out each star, was great fun for them.

"Ooh! One here!"

"Not to fast, Anna!"

"Oh come on, it's Olaf!"

When they were finished, you couldn't look at it without thinking it was the bright snowman. The two even coloured the constellation in, making it look even more like him. The two were both think about the same thing. It was simply a miracle. Billions of snowmen in the world, but this was Olaf. His large, carrot nose and short stalky hair and arms couldn't be mistaken for anything else. The next day he was still there, as was the next and the next. Olaf was now the two's favourite constellation. He was the sign that their friendship was everywhere, undefeatable, even from space. Elsa Daries and Anna Summers were friends that you could tell had a miraculous friendship.

"Anna!" Elsa giggled. "Anna, stop!"

Elsa was already eleven years old now, Anna was eight. Anna was racing down the hallway on a bicycle, giggling, standing with her hands off the bike, small braids flying back as she zoomed around the room. Elsa was trying to stop her, but she couldn't help but giggle at Anna's silly face as she raced around. Eventually, Kai had caught Anna off the bike, Elsa stopping the bike before it hit a painting of a fine suit of armor. Kai put Anna on the couch and Elsa rushed up to her, popping her head over Anna's face, single braid just tickling Anna's neck.

"Elsa."

"Yeah, Anna?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"November 17th. Our..."

"Friendship Anniversary!"

The two giggled, already three years had passed since their meeting. Three years of books, chocolate, stars, snow, and each other. Anna hopped up from the couch, embracing Elsa.

"You're so short, Elsa!" Anna teased. But she was quite right. Even with Elsa being three years older than Anna, she was only a couple of inches taller than Anna. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well excuuuuuuse et moi, Anna darling." She said, smirking as she tickled Anna's waist. Anna immediately yelped, giggling like crazy. Eventually, the two were both on the couch, tickling each other like crazy, laughing until tears came out of both their eyes. Rapunzel giggled, rolling her eyes as she looked up from the book she was reading with Belle. She eventually walked up, pulling the two apart, and running back to Belle. Gerda then called everyone to go outside, the first snow of the year had started again.

Elsa and Anna raced out the fastest. Every year on their friendship anniversary, the first snow of the year would come, and the first Olaf of the year would be built. And this year, after the two had made Olaf, Anna whispered something into Elsa's ear.

"Elsa."

"Yeah, Anna?"

"I want to build another snowman."

"But we can't have two Olaf's."

"I don't want two Olaf's. I want one Olaf and one _Marshmallow."_

"Marshmallow?"

"Here, I'll draw him."

Anna took out a notepad and green crayon she always kept in her pocket, and drew Marshmallow out. A big, tough looking snowman, but with a nice smile on his face. _Adorkable_. Anna looked at Elsa's puzzled face, searching for approval. And soon, the puzzled face turned into a smirk. They ran to a spot with lot's of snow, getting to work on Marshmallow. Kids watched, jaws dropping, as the two made an enormous snowman. A _Marshmallow. _And soon, after two hours work, he was done. Like nothing anyone had seen. Almost two feet bigger than Elsa, with arms almost as big as Anna, he was truly a Marshmallow. And no one could mistake the big happy grin on the enormous snowman's face. Elsa and Anna managed to harmlessly lift Olaf beside Marshmallow, moving his stick arms to hug Marshmallow.

Best friends.

Best friends forever.


	4. Chapter 4

After that, they decided that every Winter, they'd would make Olaf and Marshmallow. And each year, Olaf would cuddle Marshmallow, because they were best friends, just like Anna and Elsa. It was that year that Anna noticed something-something she probably would have noticed before, but was just having too much fun to notice.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, Anna?"

"Why don't you wear gloves?"

"You know, I never thought of that either."

"Don't you get cold?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really bother me."

She was right. Anna looked at her hands, despite the hours in the snow, Elsa's hands were only a light pink, and she wasn't shivering at all. Anna giggled. "You're magical!" Elsa couldn't help but giggle as well, and eventually Gerda called them inside. Gerda was smiling, she told everyone to sit in a circle, because she had a surprise.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet two new friends... Kristoff and Hans!"

Kristoff was a shy looking blond, while Hans was a smug looking redhead. Kristoff slowly walked in and Hans triumphantly marched in, head high. Anna swore she had seen Hans before...

"Well boys, introduce yourself. Let's start with you, Kristoff."

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, I'm 11 years old and my mom and dad used to be ice workers."

"I'm Hans, Hans Westerguard. I'm 13 years old already and my mom and dad were owners of the Southern Isles Inc. and were really rich. One day, when I'm old enough, I'll get all their money and the house, and I won't need a job. I'm also, as you can see, very, very, handsome."

Anna and Elsa couldn't help but give a silent, unseen giggle at Hans. He sounded so sophisticated and stuck up. They almost gave themselves away when they took a look at Rapunzel, who seemed like she would burst at any moment. A couple girls Hans's age swooned, making Elsa and Anna roll their eyes and sigh, and after a bunch of people greeting the two new boys, Hans gave a strange stare at Anna.

"...Anna...?"

"Wait, what?"

"Anna! It's me!"

So that's where Anna had seen Hans! It was long ago, but when she was just three, she met Hans at the park with Rapunzel, and they soon became friends. Hans stopped coming to the park before Anna's fifth birthday, and she hadn't seen him since. But Hans had changed. A lot. He used to have scruffy, messed up hair, glasses, and was always messy and childish. But seeing him now was-different. He had neatly combed, shiny hair, clean and fresh clothes, and he must have been wearing contacts, as he didn't have his glasses. And his personality had definitely changed. He no longer seemed like a care-free child, but a sophisticated, stuck up, selfish person.

"Hans, I barely recognized you!'

"I know, I've changed quite a lot. Need sophistication for the perfect man."

Anna couldn't help but feel a bit of disgust. All Hans did was take a look at himself in an expensive-looking hand mirror all day, grinning like an idiot. She didn't like this Hans.

"So Anna. How much money is going to you when you're old enough?"

"You know, if I remember correctly, four or five million or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my parents owned Glass Slipper with the Tremaine family. They were good friends."

"How...peculiar."

"..Okay... Well, see you Hans!"

"Goodbye Anna."

As Anna skipped back to Elsa, she didn't manage to see the smug smirk on Hans's face. Anna, of course, was quite oblivious, so she definitely didn't notice, unlike you probably have, that Hans was very determined to get this money. Because Hans had changed. He had been transformed by the thought of wealth.

And now back to Anna and Elsa.

Elsa's bored looking face lit up when she saw Anna run over. They took out a book, labeled "Twilight." They opened the book and read the first chapter or two.

"Ew."

"Let's get another book."

"How about The BFG?"

"Okay."

So they took out The BFG and read about a forth of the book. They decided that it was a good book and put it back on the shelf. They then skipped off to the counter, where most of the kids were already eating a snack. Each plate held a bit of cheese and crackers, and they quickly took their chocolate when nobody was looking. As they both popped it in their mouth, they gave a dreamy sigh as the flavour of coconut watered their mouths. Delicious. They giggled again and ran outside to play in the snow again, this time making an little snow fort, which Elsa and Anna deemed to be "their castle." They played for hours in it, making a small snow table and Anna jokingly asking Elsa if she would like "white meat" or "white meat" with her "snow potatoes." "White meat, please." Elsa said fancily. The both bursted into giggles and went back inside to eat dinner.

After dinner, Elsa and Anna read a bit more and walked upstairs together to the girl's bedroom. Hans, who was hiding behind a large vase, narrowed his eyes at Elsa. If he was going to get Anna's money, _nobody_ was going to block him from getting it. He though of Elsa as a bit of a monster, going out in the middle of Winter with nothing but a thin jacket and boots, with not even a shiver. He was absolutely disgusted with how often they giggled. As you can see, Hans is a very... sophisticated boy. He went to the boy's bedroom and went to sleep without a word.

Kristoff, on the other hand, seemed charmed by the two girls. Especially Anna. Most girls he met were very well..._girly_ and were never as happy looking as Anna and Elsa. He just smiled, shrugged, and went to bed as well, but not before saying goodnight to the picture of his old reindeer, Sven. He missed him so much.

And that night, Anna and Elsa once again looked at the stars. Tonight, the stars shone as bright as the sun, and the sky was littered with the gorgeous flecks of glitter. It was a peaceful and quiet night, and the soft snow on the ground practically glowed in the moonlight. Anna's head gently rested on Elsa's shoulder as they counted every star and constellation together.

Together.

**-  
Hey guys! It's been a while since I've put up a chapter. But here it is! I'd also like to thank everyone for all the followers I've gained, even though it might seem small to others, I just seem so happy to think somebody enjoys my work. I hope to post the next chapter soon!**

~Kris


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa... What have you done?!

_I ate the cake._

But that cake was for the Queen!

I _am_ the queen

*GASPS*

*ELSA PULLS ON SUNGLASSES*

*EXPLOSIONS*

**Just to let you guys know, this is not the fifth chapter xD**

**~Kris**


	6. Chapter 6

The two had stayed up so long that night, they had fallen asleep on the roof. Overslept on the roof. And below, Gerda and Oaken were running around looking for them. Calling out, children helping out to look for where in the world the two friends had gone.

"ELSA!"

"ANNA!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"GIRLS!"

Hans was looking too, but only because he had nothing else to do and maybe he could get something with Anna. He was looking outside when he saw a bird soar in the sky. He watched it fly far to the roof. And that's when he saw them. He smirked, faking a gasp and calling Gerda over.

"Gerda! Gerda! Their on the _roof!_"

Gerda held back a scream as she saw Elsa and Anna sleeping on the roof. Oaken ran for a ladder, Kai carefully climbing up it and taking the two sleeping girls down with the help of Oaken. It was Elsa to wake up first, slowly fluttering her eyes open, wondering why it was so bright. Anna shortly woke up after, to see Hans's face two inches from her.

"Oh, Anna! I was _so _worried! Oh, _why _would Elsa make you _do_ such a thing?!"

Hans held back a smug smirk and tried to look as worried and thoughtful as he could. Of course, with Hans's uh... "acting" skills, Gerda, Kai, and Oaken were convinced.

"Certainly, Miss Summers! What were you doing on the roof! And Elsa! Why would you take Anna with you?!"

"But-but Elsa didn-"

"I'm sorry Gerda. It was all my fault. I won't take Anna onto the roof with me again."

"That's right. You're eleven years old, Miss Daries. I expected more from you, Elsa."

"...Alright."

"I don't want to see you two on the roof again. That is far too dangerous. Miss Daries, today, you will spend today in the storage room."

"Understood."

Everyone gasped. Anna was trying not to cry. Hans smirked. The storage room wasn't _that_ bad, but it was lonely, and you couldn't do anything. Just a small room with a white carpet, a dim light, and a couple of boxes. At meal times, you were supposed to sit at the lonely little table and chair in the corner of the kitchen. This was the big punishment of the orphanage. Elsa looked calm. Most people who were said to spend a day in the storage room cried. Anna ran to the girl's bedroom. Kristoff and Rapunzel ran after her, and eventually everyone went back to their morning routine.

"I can't believe it."

Anna was seated on her bed, looking at the ground. She just didn't understand. Why had Elsa told Gerda that she took her to the roof? Anna was the one who showed Elsa the roof, and always woke up Elsa to go to the roof. And now, she's have to spend a day without Elsa, knowing she was in the storage room, and she would no longer be able to go on the roof and look at the stars. She curled up and silently cried into her knees. And then there was a light knock on the door.

"What do you want."

She heard mumbling. Arguing.

"I'm seeing Anna first. I'm her cousin, blondie. She'll come out later and than you can see her."

"Oh come on!"

"Later blondie! I'm going in."

"You're even blonder than me!"

"Hush!"

Anna tried not to giggle. She knew who was behind the door. And then Rapunzel bursted in, closing the door behind her. She had a sad, worried look on her face.

"...Anna...? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

'Definitely. Look at your pants."

Anna became as red as a strawberry when she looked down. The knees of her trousers were soaked with tears, and she hadn't noticed she had been clawing into the legs of them. Two small tears in had showed up, loose threads coming out of the edges.

"Uh... Not me?"

Rapunzel giggled. She walked closer and pulled her cousin into her arms. She went into her drawers to pull out a sewing kit, opening it and carefully sewing her cousin's trousers back together.

"_This_ is why you need to learn a bit of everything."

"Well not _everything. _You practice things every second!"

"Well it's like I say..."

"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking..."

"Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess!"

"Pottery, and ventriloquy, candle making..."

"Then I'll stretch!"

"Maybe sketch!"

"Take a climb!"

"Sew a dress!"

The two giggled, Rapunzel giving her cousin a reassuring smile. Anna wiped the last of her tears and hugged Rapunzel tightly.

"You feeling better?"

"Because of you!"

"Hey. Cuz, need to breathe."

Anna let go and thanked Rapunzel again. She wondered how anyone could be as caring as Rapunzel. She really loved having her as a cousin, here with her. Before Rapunzel headed out the door, she gave Anna one last hug.

"One more thing. Blondie is out there waiting for you. Go see him."

When Rapunzel left, Anna slowly walked to the door, opening it to see Kristoff. She smiled.

"Uh... hey?"

"Hi Kristoff."

"I just sort of.. uh.. wanted to know if you were okay?"

"Yeah I'm a lot better."

"That's great! I mean it's not like it wasn't great before, but uh.. yeah."

"Thanks Kristoff."

Kristoff awkwardly walked her back downstairs, and Anna tried not to laugh at how red Kristoff was and how awkward he was being. She stopped smiling when she was Elsa closing the door to the storage room on herself, looking at Anna sadly. Anna looked down at her feet again, ignoring Kristoff when he asked what was wrong, sitting on the chair she had met Elsa on, thinking back. Maybe this was all a dream, and she would wake up in her bed with Elsa telling her to come see the stars... But she knew it wasn't. At least tonight she could see Elsa again.

***

A little after dinner, everyone went to sleep. But Anna just sat on her bed, waiting for Elsa to come back. And soon, the door opened to reveal Elsa. Anna ran up to hug her.

"Elsa... I'm so sorry."

"I am too Anna. But it's okay. It's all okay."

Anna was crying. Elsa comforted her in her bed until she fell asleep. Elsa looked down at her best friend. She smiled, bending down to kiss Anna's forehead. Anna smiled in her sleep.

"Good night Anna."

**-  
Two chapters in the same week! Woah! I liked writing this one C: I love writing anything with Rapunzel in it. Don't kill me for getting Elsa in trouble. ;C**

**~Kris**


	7. Chapter 7

Anna felt different when she woke up that night. Before that night, they had never missed going to see the stars. She felt... empty. They had missed so many constellations last night. Anna simply curled up in a ball, staring at the clock. It was two am. Usually she would've woken up Elsa by now. But she couldn't get back to sleep. She wasn't used to being in bed at this time. She decided to go wake up Elsa. Surely she would also be awake. She began to get up-

"Anna."

Anna jolted to a stop, looking at the bed above hers. Elsa was looking at her with her sad blue eyes. They both knew they were thinking the same thing. Elsa jumped down from her bed beside Anna.

"I miss the stars, Elsa."

"Me too, Anna, me too."

"I can't sleep Elsa. The _Sky's Awake. _So _I'm Awake._"

"Than let's play."

"But we can't go to the roof."

"We don't need to go to the roof to play."

Anna was confused, but she followed Elsa, who was trying not to squeal of excitement. Elsa took her downstairs, and they were beside the bookshelf where they met.

"Look here!"

Elsa pulled a book labelled _The Snow Queen _and a small creaking noise could be heard behind the walls. The floor fell beneath them and Elsa was giggling like crazy, Anna was giggling too but she was a bit afraid of how they were going to land. They seemed to fall for eternity, when Anna felt herself softly floating to the ground. Elsa had her hands out, and snow was lifting both of them to the ground. It was cold, but in a nice way.

"Watch this!"

Elsa stomped her foot to the ground, ice trickling across the wooden floor smoothly. She than rose her arms up in the air and it began to snow. Anna was giggling like crazy, until suddenly Elsa looked at her worriedly.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"Anna."

"Elsa? What is it?"

"Anna... wake up."

Anna woke up with a start, Elsa was above her with a look of relief. They weren't in the ice room, and it was morning.

"Anna, it's already twelve!"

"Elsa?"

"Really Anna, you have to wake up earlier! Come on, come on!"

Anna followed Elsa downstairs, and it took her quite a while to realize the whole thing was a dream. Elsa watched confusingly as Anna checked the entire bookshelf for _The Snow Queen _only to disappointingly find out it wasn't there. Elsa laughed and dragged her to the kitchen counter, and they both took their share of chocolate and pasta. They read more of their book and suddenly Elsa just looked down at the floor, her deep blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Elsa?"

"I just remembered we can't see the stars."

"It's okay Elsa."

"Are you sure Anna?"

"Even if we're not awake, the sky is always awake. Right?"

Elsa smiled, and pulled her best friend into an embrace. Anna returned the hug, patting Elsa's shoulder. They didn't see Gerda give a gentle smile, whispering something to Oaken making his face light up as well.

"Ms. Daries. Please come over here."

Elsa gently pulled away from the embrace, gave a reassuring smile at the worried looking Anna, and ran over to Gerda. She quickly mouthed the words "See you later" to Anna as Gerda took her to the other side of the room. Anna, now bored, went over to Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff!"

Kristoff's face lit up at the sound of Anna's voice.

"Hi Anna!"

Ever since Kristoff and Anna had started talking a bit more, Kristoff had stopped being so shy and the two had become good friends. Anna tried to pulled him outside to play on the ice with her, but Oaken had immediately known what they were doing and simply put them both over his shoulder and walked them back inside, Anna and Kristoff smiling at each other over Oaken, snickering playfully. Eventually they decided to just play in the snow, but Anna still hadn't quite got her mind off Elsa. She had been gone for almost an hour, and her and Gerda were nowhere to be seen. She sighed and ate her dinner, playing with Kristoff more and going to sleep.

It was midnight when Elsa woke her up.

"Elsa?"

"Anna. Follow me."

"Elsa, is this a dream or real? I can't te- ow!"

"Does that help?" Elsa giggled, releasing her grip on Anna.

"Yeah, but next time you could warn me, thy evil Elsa!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled her up from her bed. Anna tried to keep up with Elsa as they went down the staircase to a door Anna had never seen before. Elsa pulled open the door...

And a tear ran down Anna's face.

"Oh Elsa, it's wonderful."

**Cliff hanger! 8D Sorry for no updates, I've been overloaded with everything OTL**

**~Kris**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. The large room was decorated with what seemed like hundreds of glow in the dark stars all on a beautiful night sky. It seemed as real as being outside on the roof top, she smiled, closing her eyes as she listened to the light hum of the fan Elsa had turned on to make it seem like a Winter breeze. Small tears rolled down her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering as she took in the beauty of the room. Elsa stood by a constellation on the wall, unmistakably Olaf.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Elsa this is so nice!"

"Gerda helped me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Elsa sat Anna down on the floor (A green carpet almost like grass) and told Anna everything ever since Gerda called her up to see her. How Gerda had lead her to the large empty room with the grass like carpet and the plain walls. The entire day her and Gerda smoothly painted the room a deep, night sky blue and decorated the walls and ceiling with the bright glow in the dark stars.

"See, look."

Elsa giggled as she placed a little star on Anna's nose and it started to glow. Anna smiled, giving a playful pout as she placed the star from her nose to Elsa's. They both erupted with little giggles and Elsa's smile ceased a little as she looked at the clock above the door.

"Two o' clock."

"Elsa?"

"We need to go now. Gerda said we couldn't stay after two."

"..Alright."

Elsa lead her back up the stairs to the girls bedroom, tucking Anna in to her spring green bed. Planting another kiss on Anna's forehead, Elsa climbed back into her own bed.

They both gave a little smile as they drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was chattering. Gerda had told everyone to meet in a room marked 1E that afternoon. It was another hour till they were allowed to go in, but everyone was wondering what she was going to tell them.

"Is it another new kid?"

"Maybe somebody is going to get adopted."

"Doubt that. Last time someone got adopted it was Ariel."

"And that was two years ago!"

"So?"

"Well I'm pretty sure after two years SOMEONE Is getting adopted."

"Oh yeah? I bet fifty cents."

"Deal!"

"Oh, you two bickering."

Elsa sighed, pulling Snow White and Aurora away from each other. All though the two were fair and kind to each other, they still bickered a lot. Elsa walked back to Anna, who was giggling at Rapunzel pretending to hit Kristoff with a toy frying pan. Elsa rolled her eyes and continued to go on a walk outside with Anna. It was a fairly quiet walk, the two of them occasionally pointing out a nice bird or tree or a small conversation about something. By the time the two had got back, they were cold, wet and everyone was already gathering up for Gerda's meeting. As the door opened, some children gasped at the size of the room. Was the orphanage always so big? It was a meeting room, but less... sophisticated. Just a long wooden table and colourful stools. Gerda was sat down at a large chair at the front of the table. Everyone sat down and, confused, looked at Gerda. Gerda cleared her throat, stood up, silencing the room, and began to speak.

"We have an announcement." Everyone was looking at Gerda with intense eyes.

"After lots of organizing, me, Oaken, Kai, and the rest of the staff would like to announce that from this day on, all children at the age of thirteen or fourteen to eighteen will begin to attend high school rather than being schooled here."

Several children at that age shrieked with happiness, younger children clapping or whistling, everyone was rioting at the new announcement. Gerda smiled and cleared her throat a second time.

"I have another announcement."

The noise ceased immediately.

"A child is going to be adopted."

Many gasps filled the silence of the room. Snow White glumly passed Aurora fifty cents. Everyone stared even more intensely at Gerda, some looking around the room nervously thinking about who it could be.

"And it will be Belle."

Rapunzel shrieked. Belle buried her hands into her face. Elsa and Anna clamped their hands to their mouths, eyes wide with shock. Most orphans would be happy to finally have a home, but Belle felt like this truly _was _her home. Gerda's eyes were actually quite sad as she watched Anna comfort her cousin. She never thought the two friends would be separated. But this was her job. She knew it had to be done. And so she called the end of the meaning and began to prepare dinner.

Belle was to leave the next day. Rapunzel was with her in the girls bedroom helping her take her things. Rapunzel was doing her best to hold back her tears, Belle doing the same.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Will we see eachother again?"

"Yes."

"Do you think..."

"Yes. I do think."

"Great."

Belle smiled. Her and Rapunzel liked to think ahead, and they had made a plan in case this happened, two years ago. They promised if one of them were to get adopted, they would see eachother at the park every Wednesday at two o' clock, as that was when the orphanage took the children there. Surely they would manage. Seeing eachother once a week wasn't too bad. Yet she still cringed at the thought of leaving. As they packed the last of Belle's books, Rapunzel couldn't help it. She bursted into tears, tightly embracing her best friend. She couldn't bear it. Belle softly whispered encouragement into her friends ear, letting her own tears trickle down her cheek. Rapunzel stopped to gaze at her friend, bursting into tears again.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Anna were downstairs, eating dinner by the bookshelf. They were thinking about new people Rapunzel could be friends with.

"Definitely not Gaston." Anna said, muffled by her chewing.

"Of course not, way too much of a creep. Jasmine?"

"Nah."

The two sighed, laying back down on the floor. They had gone through many people, but none of them were _just right _like Belle. They decided to leave it for later and went back to eating their pasta. Gerda's pasta was nothing like any pasta on Earth. Not a single child didn't absolutely love it. Gerda just made it... perfect. The pasta's melted cheese creamy and warm as it ran down your throat, The sauce giving off a unique and delicious flavour that you couldn't describe. Small, carefully cut chunks of chicken that was tender and juicy. Different spices giving off several delicious mixtures of flavour. No pasta could compare. Elsa and Anna even admitted Gerda's pasta could beat some chocolates. Gerda would make the pasta once every two or three weeks, and everyone would be extremely excited when Gerda would announce they would have pasta. It was just what everyone, including Rapunzel and Belle, needed.

The next day, it was Wednesday. Everyone said their goodbyes to Belle. Rapunzel had painted a picture from her favourite book for her, and Belle was so happy everyone was there for her as she stepped into the car of her new parents and waved goodbye. After five minutes of chattering, Gerda clapped her hands and told everyone to line up to begin their walk to the park. Anna walked behind Elsa, who she was happily blabbering to. Rapunzel walked with Aurora and Snow White, where she was pretending to be listening to their conversation all the way to the park. As the other two girls rushed to the swings, Rapunzel just walked around the large path, enjoying the scenery. She wasn't paying attention though, really.

Until she bumped into something. Or, someone really.

"Sorry!"

"No problem. Not at all. Sorry myself."

Well the boy was like that at first, but when he saw Rapunzel a little closer, he was a different person.

"Uh... Sorry did I hurt you? I mean did you hurt me, you bumped into me but uh that would be rude ugh I am messing things up uh hiimFlynnyouarereallyprettyumuhthatwasawkwardbutimtalkingprettyfastsomaybeyoucanthearme?"

"Nice try, Flynn. I understood you quite fine."

"Um uh."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, fiddling with a flower in her hands, twirling and tossing it. She did admit this stranger was handsome, but Rapunzel, being eight, thought boys were... "icky". She walked away, stopping as Flynn asked her to stop.  
His hand that had outstretched for her went back to his head, scratching it.

"Um.. uh... What's your name?"

"Rapunzel."

And she began to walk back to the park. You might have thought she felt "enchanted" but Rapunzel was not fazed by the boy at all. She simply skipped off to the slide.

Elsa and Anna were playing on the seesaw, giggling, Anna was shrieking with delight. Elsa was trying not to fall off. When they went to the park, they always went on the seesaw, never getting bored of it. They'd stay on till they got dizzy, and than they would stand beneath the play structure's shade and talk. But they didn't see Hans watching them. Back against a tree, pretending to be reading something, Hans smirked.

_Time to make my move._

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to say the reviews I get from this story make me so happy! Everyone is so kind! :D I hope I can continue for this story to be pretty long, I'm actually thinking fifty or more chapters. I'll try my best to update as often as possible, but school is weighing me down a bit. I do have the whole thing pretty much planned out. Please leave a review with a prediction, I'd love to see what you think might happen C: See everyone soon!**

**~Kris**


End file.
